Anything But A Silent Night
by xrawrapandax
Summary: Ikuto leaned in towards her ear smirking. "I'm starving too... for my little strawberry."  She elbowed Ikuto in the ribs, a rosy blush creeping onto her face.  "That's gross you pervert. Why would you eat me?"  "Because you're too delicious."  "Darn cat."


**A/N: Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy this oneshot! Finally, an update within a week... That's a great accomplishment for me!**

**Enjoy! I don't own!**

* * *

><p><strong>Anything But A Silent Night<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ikuto! Get your butt down here!" A very irritated rosette woman shouted. "I'm a _girl_ and I finished much faster than you! I know you're handsome and all but stop checking yourself out!"

Tsukiyomi Amu rolled her eyes. Of all days, why would Ikuto choose_ today_ to take so long? If he didn't pick up his pace, the two would be late for dinner at her parents' house!

Appearing from their bedroom, Tsukiyomi Ikuto put on his last sock and grunted. "Who's fault is it that they took so long to shower?"

"Would you just get your butt down here so we can leave?"

Amu had no patience for him. Angrily holding his jacket out for him as he made his way down the stairs, she tapped her foot furiously and clenched her jaw. It was amazing how aggravating her husband could be. She loved him to pieces but sometimes he would just lead her to the last straw.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He muttered.

Huffing with an irritated manner, she chucked his coat at his face and fiercely grabbed the keys to his BMW off the counter. Pulling her black trench coat more snugly over her cotton dress and leggings, Amu slipped into a pair of polished heels and strutted her way out the door.

"That stupid jerk." She growled.

Throwing the door to the sleek black car open, Amu shoved herself into the driver's seat and stuffed the keys into the ignition, twisting it so that the vehicle immediately rumbled to life. Glancing back, she made sure her family's gifts were in the backseat, all wrapped and adorned with decorations. Hearing the graceful footsteps of Ikuto's shoes, she climbed over the BMW's gearstick and cup-holders into the passenger seat.

Ikuto let out a sigh of annoyance. "Use the door next time."

"You can't tell me what to do." Amu snapped back.

"Enough." He bluntly replied, slamming the door.

Reversing out of the driveway, the two left their large house and headed for the Hinamori household.

The silence between the two was thick with enmity and tension. Neither would spare so much as a small glance at each other before turning their focus to anything else more interesting. Trying to rid the unbearable silence, Amu reached out and turned on the radio, Christmas music immediately making its way throughout the atmosphere of the car. The jolly tone of 'Sleigh Ride' was enough to lighten the mood just a tad. Before she knew it, Amu began humming along to the harmonious sounds of the tune. A smile crept its way to the corners of her lips and her humming increased its volume. Soon enough, the song ended and Amu found herself frowning as the instrumentals of 'Last Christmas' took over. She hastily turned the song down into a barely audible volume and relaxed in her seat. Unused to not seeing Ikuto's face every minute of her life, the pinkette's head slowly turned its way to her husband, hoping that he wouldn't notice her recent mood changes.

Of course, knowing Amu, Ikuto was able to read her body language and glanced her way before her eyes met his. When her honey golden orbs came in contact with his alluring sapphire eyes, it seemed as if time had stopped between the both of them. The tension and animosity in their eyes had immediately faded away. Affection and tenderness replaced it soon after.

Ikuto slowed the car down for a red light before his hands flew from the wheel to his beloved wife's chin. Caressing her face gently, he leaned down and gave her a soft peck, breathing in her strawberry scent that he loved so. Pulling away, the two resumed their quiet staring contest, all traces of rancor long gone.

"I'm sorry..." Ikuto murmured.

Amu reached over with her two petite hands and grabbed hold onto one of Ikuto's big, strong hands. Stroking his palm softly, she smiled angelically at him.

"No, it's my fault."

Ikuto lightly shook his head. "No, I know that you'd never do anything wrong to me, it's mine."

Amu sighed and frowned slightly. "It's both of ours. I'm sorry Ikuto."

His masculine lips curved upwards just a tad before he leaned in again to steal another kiss, this time more passionate than before. The unspoken gesture was enough to make Amu melt into his arms. That stupid idiot always had that effect on her, regardless of how long or how many times they've kissed. Reluctantly, Amu pulled away and motioned that the light was about to turn green. Ikuto grunted and placed a hands on the wheel. Amu giggled and reached out and grabbed his right hand again, quickly intertwining her fingers with his so that he couldn't pull away.

Ikuto chuckled. "You're just too damn cute."

"You love me for it." Amu winked.

With all feelings of anger and hatred gone, the rest of the car ride was much more cheerful and enjoyable. The couple laughed at jokes and teases and before they knew it, Ikuto was already pulling into the Hinamori driveway. Amu reluctantly allowed herself to slip her fingers away from Ikuto's warm hand towards the backseat where the colorful and bulky presents lay. She began gathering them up one by one into her arms but on the last present, she frowned as she struggled to lift the box with one hand. Feeling the shape of Ikuto's firm but soft lips on her cheek, his hands appeared to help her lift up the wrapped present.

"I'll get this one pinky." He teased.

She smiled and abruptly stuck her tongue out. "Thanks perverted cat!"

And with that, she kicked the door open and escaped giggling, leaving behind a smirking Ikuto. Running excitedly up the concrete steps, Amu's grin grew wide as she pounded on the mahogany door, Ikuto arriving behind her shortly after.

A loud bang could be heard from outside as animated voices talked furiously inside.

"My little sparrow is here!" A manly voice yelled happily.

"SIS IS HERE! SIS IS HERE!"

A stern voice interrupted the two. "Well go open the door! You guys don't want Ikuto and Amu to freeze to death!"

And with that said, the door flew open to reveal a cheeky Hinamori Tsumugu and Hinamori Ami.

"AMU!" They both shouted, scrambling through the door to tackle her into a hug.

Amu squeaked as she tightened her grip around the presents. Her father and little sister's strong embrace pushed her backwards and she lost her step, causing her to slip and lose her footing. Luckily, her knight in shining armor─or in this case her muscular husband Ikuto─was there to catch her fall.

Hinamori Midori wiped her hands on her pastel blue apron as she laughed serenely. "Dear, I think you should let Amu and Ikuto come into the house first and then hug them...of course after they put down those packages in their hands."

Tsumugu shot up immediately. "Ah, yes, yes! Come in! Come in!"

Ami bounded inside and regained her adult-like composure. "Brother, sister, won't you come in?"

Ikuto and Amu chuckled as they entered the warm household. They placed their presents underneath the Christmas tree and took off their jackets. After getting rid of any more burdens, Amu's father and sister hugged her once more.

Midori smiled as she glanced at Ikuto standing off to the side. She calmly walked towards him as he watched the affectionate scene.

"How is my son?" She asked.

Ikuto, a bit caught off guard at the question, coughed. "I've been well thank you. Amu is the greatest joy of my life, thank you for inviting us."

Ikuto held out his hand for his mother-in-law to shake but instead, he found himself receiving a hug.

"Anything for my daughter's husband!"

"Ehem." Tsumugu interrupted from behind.

He held out his hand and grinned. "Welcome home son."

Ikuto grinned back and took his hand. Ami, unsurprisingly, gave Ikuto a bear-hug. Amu laughed and headed towards the kitchen to see what chores she could assist her mother with.

"Amu dear, Ami helped with everything, come to the living room! Your father, sister, and I will get all the food set up."

Amu's mother entered the kitchen and shooed her out as Tsumugu and Ami walked in. Amu chuckled and went to the bright and elegant living room, taking a seat at Ikuto's side. With their hands underneath the table, the two joined palms and laced their fingers together, giving each other a quick hand squeeze.

"Are you ready to tell them?" Ikuto asked.

"Later... after presents." Amu replied.

"I'm starving!" She sighed.

Ikuto leaned in towards her ear smirking. "I'm starving too... for my little strawberry."

She elbowed Ikuto gently in the ribs, a rosy blush creeping onto her face.

"That's gross you pervert. Why would you eat me?"

"Because you're too delicious, my love." He whispered, biting her ear.

Amu squeaked.

"You darn cat!" She hissed.

Ikuto's coy smile widened. "You love me. Keep talking like that and I'll be sure to _punish_ you tonight."

Amu shivered, giving him a light shove. The way he said that meant bad things... as in physical teasing. She could not bear to have him painstakingly tease her. She was a woman who liked things straight to the point. Amu was snapped out of her dirty thoughts as her father carried in a steaming hot turkey. Ami and her mother followed in carrying various side dishes and drinks on a tray. After setting the food in the right places, the family said grace and began to dig in.

"FOOOOOOD!" Amu cheered, her childhood behavior showing again.

The others laughed. Amu was known for her ferocious appetite but petite body. When everyone's plate was filled with delicious grub, they dug in.

"Mmmm! Mama your cooking is always the best!" Ami grinned.

Midori chuckled. "It's a shame that your fiance couldn't make it my dear."

At these words, Amu choked on her water. It took a few back-pats from Ikuto for her to finally gain her breath.

"F-F-Fiance?"

She glanced at her father, who seemed indifferent. Ami smiled coyly.

"Yeah, you will be the Maid of Honor and Ikuto the Best Man!"

"How did he propose to you? Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you Ami!"

The two sisters chatted amongst each other while the parents and Ikuto continued eating. Half an hour later, the food was gone and desert was brought out.

"Tiramisu?" Amu was wide-eyed.

Her mother nodded. "Your favorite."

Midori cut off a thick, generous slice and set it on a plate. Ami grabbed a fork and placed it between Amu and Ikuto. Amu picked up the fork and was just about to dig in when she saw that the next plate went to her father.

"Where's Ikuto's plate, Mom?"

Her mother looked up confused. "That is his plate, you guys are sharing."

Amu's jaw dropped. "B-But that's an─"

"An indirect kiss?" Ikuto murmured into the locks of her pink hair. "Are you saying that you think an _indirect_ kiss is worse than a _direct_ kiss?"

"N-No! I'm saying that I want my own plate!"

Amu's cheeks were adorned with a rosy pink and she took a bite of her tiramisu. Her family laughed and ate their own slices.

Midori's eyes glinted evilly. "Amu, why don't you feed Ikuto? I'm sure he's sore from working out."

"Ikuto worked out yesterday, Mom." Amu rolled her eyes.

"Honey, my sparrow doesn't need to feed her husband! Ikuto has his own two arms, why not make use of it?"

Midori stepped on Tsumugu's foot, causing him to yelp. That ended anything he had to add to the conversation.

"Yes, sweetheart, why don't you feed me? My arms actually do hurt now that I think about it." Ikuto smirked.

Mumbling incoherent things under her breath, Amu scooped up a piece and shoved it in his mouth, pulling the fork out as roughly as she could. Ikuto and Midori shared a knowing look and the family finished the rest of their meal.

"Presents!" Ami shouted the moment everything was put away.

She bounded into the family room and plopped herself onto the floor. "Guys! Hurry up!"

The Hinamori and Tsukiyomi couples ambled out of the kitchen. Amu and Ikuto took a seat on the couch while the Hinamori parents remained standing. Seeing that everyone was present, Ami's eyes gleamed as she began ripping through her two presents.

"Oh my gosh! It's a huge pink and orange tie fleece blanket and set of china!"

Amu and her mother smiled. The both of them had pitched in time and money for Ami's gifts and they were glad that the items would help when Ami was married.

Next was Midori and Tsumugu. When they opened their presents, knowing the kind of people they were, they both started bawling from happiness. The parents had received matching North Face jackets and silver Omega watches. They immediately put them on and embraced each other, hearts full of euphoria.

Last but not least, were Amu and Ikuto. Amu sat in her husband's lap as she carefully and slowly peeled away at the decorative wrapping paper and bows. She opened a big box to reveal a pink and blue tie fleece blanket containing a hidden gift card to a baby's clothing store worth $500.

"M-Mom! D-Dad!" She blushed.

Her parents laughed and winked at her.

"I want many grandchildren running around our house, dear!" Her mother replied.

"I would just like to have a grandchild, my sparrow." Her father's eyes twinkled.

Ikuto placed his chin into the crook of Amu's neck and chuckled. Her cheeks intensified their color.

Trying to brush off the previous event, Amu reached for the last gift under the tree and opened it. She found a beautiful strapless creme-colored cocktail dress, much like the one she saw a few weeks ago when she went shopping with Ami. Underneath it was a black Armani tuxedo with a matching creme-colored dress shirt.

"A-A-AMI!" Amu hoarsely yelled.

Her sister grinned cheekily. "It's that dress you saw at the mall Amu. And the tuxedo is for Ikuto, obviously. Hopefully you two can have a romantic dinner after this! ...Or you know... go clubbing too."

Amu almost choked on her own spit. "What─But─How much─Why would you─Since when─"

"OH THANKS AMI, YOU'RE THE BEST SISTER IN THE WHOLE WORLD!" Ami interrupted. "Thanks Amu, I know I am!"

The family laughed and conversed a bit more around the warm glowing fireplace once present-opening was done. Much to their dismay, the sun began to set and it was time to leave. Everyone stood up and began making their way to the door.

"Wait," Amu said. "I have one more thing to tell you guys."

Glancing at Ikuto, who gave an approving nod, Amu fiddled with the hem of her dress and looked at her family. She took a breath and closed her eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

A piercingly loud silence followed shortly after. No one spoke a word, no one moved.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Midori and Ami screamed joyously. They embraced each other and jumped up and down like little children.

Tsumugu stepped forward to hug his oldest daughter and pat his son-in-law firmly on the shoulder.

"Congratulations you two."

After minutes of celebratory behavior and words, the family said their goodbyes and the Tsukiyomis and Ami departed for their home.

On the way back, the quiet hum of the BMW's engine placed a comfortable silence among the couple. Amu smiled and leaned her head on Ikuto's shoulder, closing her eyes. Without taking his eyes off the road, he slid his hand off the armrest and onto her thigh. He stroked the spandex fabric of her leggings and tried to imagine his world with a different woman. That was utterly impossible. Amu was the love of his life and she never ceased to surprise him despite the amounts of blushing, stuttering, and snarky comments she gave him. His hand traveled to Amu's and gave it a gentle squeeze. It was hard to believe that in about nine months, they would finally start a family.

Amu breathed in Ikuto's familiar masculine cologne that always heightened her attraction to the handsome man. She reminisced the scenes that occurred at her parent's house and soon she found herself drifting off into a deep and peaceful slumber.

When Ikuto pulled into their driveway and shut off the car's engine, he glanced down to find Amu graced with an angelic expression on her face. He unbuckled her seat belt and scooped her up into his arms, getting out of the car and shutting the door with his foot. Maneuvering his wrist, he was able to get the house key into the lock and open the door. After retrieving his keys and locking the sturdy and ginormous door, Ikuto stepped out of his shoes and gently pulled off his wife's heels. He then proceeded up the stairs of the large house and entered their massive bedroom where he placed the sleeping Amu onto their king-sized bed. Figuring that she was wearing just leggings and a cotton dress, he decided against changing her. Cotton was comfortable enough for Amu to sleep in, and besides, she would probably give him hell if he 'took advantage' of her while sleeping.

Closing the curtains to their bedroom, Ikuto opened their walk-in closet and began unbuttoning his dress shirt. He slid his arms out of the sleeves and wiggled himself into a black t-shirt. Next, he loosened his belt and stepped out of his slacks into a pair of black and white plaid pajama bottoms that Amu had bought him awhile back.

After Ikuto had changed himself, he strolled into their humongous bathroom and shut the door behind him, proceeding to brush his teeth. Meanwhile, Amu rubbed her eyes open and realized that she was home in her and Ikuto's bed and still dressed in her clothes. She rolled out of the warm covers and dragged herself over to the closet where she saw Ikuto's clothes sprawled out on the carpet. Too lazy to clean up after him, she undressed herself and changed into her wooly pajamas. Amu didn't really want to muster up strength to brush her teeth but she figured that a little mouthwash would do. She dashed down the hall to their guest bathroom and swished some Listerine around her mouth before spitting it out and rinsing with water. Wiping her mouth, she dashed back to the room and leaped for her bed, snuggling up in the covers and shutting her eyes just in time to hear the door of their bathroom open. Amu inwardly grinned at herself for her ninja-like timing. She furtively peeked an eye open. Ikuto walked towards the bed while running his hand through his midnight tresses. He stretched his arms out before throwing himself onto the floor where he began doing pushups. After a few dozen, Ikuto climbed into bed to see his still-sleeping wife. He smiled slightly to himself and turned off the lamp which caused the glow of a nightlight to take its place. Ikuto pulled the covers over himself and settled into the mattress before reaching out and pulling Amu closer to him.

_Huh that's odd, I don't remember her dress being this soft._

Brushing the thought away, Ikuto placed his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes.

"Boo."

If it weren't for the fact that he recognized the voice, Ikuto probably would have had a heart attack.

"Hello my strawberry."

Amu giggled. "Hey dear."

"Hey sweetheart."

"Hey cow."

"Hey pinky."

"Hey poop."

"Hey cutie."

"Hey chewbacca."

"Hey gorgeous."

"Hey sasquatch."

At Amu's reply Ikuto smirked and began tickling her. Throwing her head back, she emitted loud guffaws from her throat as she tried to roll away from him. The couple continued to roll around their bed in their little contest until Ikuto was pinned down with Amu on top.

"Ha. I win." She said triumphantly.

Ikuto raised a brow. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

And with that, his arms flew around her body and brought her down. Amu squeaked as she was flipped to the bottom and before she could register what was happening, she felt a pair of familiar and strong lips on hers. With muffled giggling, she began to kiss Ikuto back. Pecks turned to kisses, kisses turned repetitive, and the repetitive kissing turned into a full-on make out. It was many moments later when the two pulled away for air. Letting Amu catch her breath, Ikuto placed his chin in the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet and delicious scent. Amu ran her fingers through the soft lock's of Ikuto's hair and when she gained her breath back, she allowed her fingers to move downwards towards his built torso and muscular arms.

"God, I love your body." Amu groaned. "Why do you have to be so hot?"

Ikuto smirked. "Why do you have to be so sexy?"

"I'm not sexy..." She muttered.

"Of course you're not, you're beautiful."

Ikuto gave her a chaste kiss on her neck which lead to butterfly kisses all over. When he reached the top of her nose, Amu yanked his lips to hers, having enough of his gentle teasing. Ikuto could sense the passion and urgency in her kiss and returned it while slowly lifting her shirt up. Getting the signal, Amu flipped herself from the bottom to the top without disconnecting her lips from Ikuto's and pulled the thick blankets up. She let the covers envelop herself and her lover as they hastily began undressing each other. Allowing his passionate kisses to stop momentarily, Amu lifted up her arms so that Ikuto could remove her burdening t-shirt and bra that blocked him from seeing his wife's beautifully perfect body. Once removed, the shirt was flung off to the outer depths of their heated atmosphere and his lips attacked hers once more. Amu groaned and gave a strong tug at the hem of Ikuto's black shirt, desperately gesturing him to remove the thin barrier between her naked chest and his built torso. Ikuto complied and fumbled to take off the fabric, not wanting to break apart. Once the flimsy piece of cloth was thrown off, Amu's hands flew to his well-toned abs. Her hands roamed up and out to grip her spouse's muscular arms once more before darting back to his soft midnight tresses.

Ever so slowly, Ikuto slid his fingertips down the smooth skin of Amu's back, causing her to shiver in pleasure. The tips of his fingers stopped at the band of her pajama bottoms, giving the elastic a slight tug before firmly pulling her pants off, leaving her clad in only her panties. Amu shivered from the sudden exposure as Ikuto ravished her lips with a powerful feeling of desire. Her hands fumbled to shed him of his pants but eventually she was able to accomplish the task.

The two were now clad in only their bottom undergarments, lust growing rapidly in the pits of their stomach.

Ikuto grunted. "I need you, Amu."

She raked her hands through his disheveled hair.

Her breath was the lightest gust of air in his ear. "Then what's stopping you?"

With those words, Ikuto lost his self-control.

He rolled himself over to the top as his lips kissed their way down the frame of Amu's body. When he reached the top of her breasts, Amu inhaled sharply and gripped his head tighter. Smirking at the effect he had placed onto his spouse, Ikuto continued down and flicked his tongue out to lick one of her perked nipples. He nipped and sucked her large mound before switching to the other. Amu mewled in pleasure and wrapped her legs around his boxer-brief clad waist.

After giving her both her plump breasts equal attention, Ikuto continued to venture downwards, stopping at her lacy black panties. The sight of her womanhood through the thin cloth was enough to turn him hard. He groaned softly as he lowered his head. Baring his teeth ever so slightly, Ikuto grabbed onto the hem of her panty with his mouth and pulled the fabric downwards. Amu's body tensed at the sudden exposure of air on her womanhood. Removing her panties successfully, Ikuto gently spread open Amu's legs and began kissing his way up her inner thighs. When he reached her warm folds, he placed a tender kiss on her sensitive nub, emitting a quiet sigh from his lover. His eyes darted up to capture an image of her sensual expression before lowering himself to the entrance of her folds. Without warning, Ikuto flicked his tongue out from his lips and into her awaiting hole. Amu gasped at the sudden pleasure and arched her back. Her hands tangled themselves into Ikuto's locks as he continued to thrust his tongue in and out of her lower lips. She moaned lewdly at the great pleasure of his warm, wet tongue gave her.

Before she knew it, Amu felt a great power building up in the pit of her stomach waiting to be unleashed. Not allowing the feeling to escape, she forced Ikuto's head away from her folds and pounced onto him before he could comprehend what had happened. She gave him a lustful and firm kiss that was instantly met with his tongue. Her mouth granted entrance and the taste of her juices and their saliva mixed together, turning them both on even more. Suddenly pulling away, Amu forcefully pushed Ikuto back onto their king-sized mattress and placed her face at his manhood. With an amused glint in his eye, Ikuto crossed his arms beneath his head as he watched his wife stare at his hard erection. She gently grabbed a hold of his manhood and flicked her tongue quickly across the wet tip. This earned her a strained grunt from Ikuto which caused her to grin slyly.

Opening her mouth, Amu slid a third of his erection in and licked all over, ignoring the rest of his exposed cock. Ikuto groaned in frustration.

"Dammit, Amu."

He clutched at her head and tried to push her down further but she wouldn't budge. His chagrin made Amu smirk inwardly before she complied, engulfing all of Ikuto's length into her awaiting mouth. He grunted at the sudden warmth enveloping his cock as she licked and sucked. The immense pleasure lead to stars in Ikuto's vision. A few pleasureful moments later, Ikuto released his hard grip off of Amu's head and pushed her back onto their many pillows. She giggled seductively before he attacked her with another round of kisses. One heated make out later, Ikuto pulled away and positioned himself at Amu's hot and awaiting cavern. He prodded the tip of his length into her folds, causing her to inhale vehemently before he pulled out.

Ikuto smirked.

"Why the face?"

Amu groaned, sexual tension consuming her promptly. "Ikuto!"

"Yes my love?" He replied innocently.

She clenched her teeth.

"Stop teasing me."

He chuckled. "But I'm not doing anything."

Ignoring his last comment, Amu tried to buck her hips upward, only to have Ikuto's strong hand firmly hold her down.

"Bad girl."

She cursed quietly as he chuckled.

Without notice, Ikuto went ahead and thrust himself in, earning a surprised gasp from Amu.

He did not move, he did not speak. He simply just kept himself still.

Squirming uncomfortably beneath him, Amu tried to move herself against Ikuto's erection, only to have his grip around her hips tighten.

"Ikuto!" She snapped.

He smirked. "What is it?"

"Nn, ah, MOVE!"

Finally, he gave in.

Ikuto unsheathed himself before plunging right back in, this time without stopping. With every thrust and withdraw, he increased his pace until he could no longer go any faster. He grunted and groaned in a strained manner while Amu beneath him tried to contain her erotic moans. She could feel his hard length inside of her, he could feel her warm and wet vaginal walls constricting around him. The next thrust, Ikuto plunged in as deep as he could. The action was immediately followed by a loud sensual moan from his spouse. Ikuto praised himself silently for being able to find her sweet spot again. He continued to thrust in with tremendous strength, hitting that certain place over and over. The pit of Amu's stomach began to clench and knot inside her, telling her that she needed a release. Soon.

The two lovers' breaths became staggered and uneven as they desperately clung on to the last moments of their pleasure. Ikuto could feel Amu's walls begin to contract and Amu could sense the gradual withdraw of Ikuto's strength. The very moment before Ikuto climaxed, he used the last of his strength to pound deep into Amu, hitting her G-spot full and hard. The pleasure Amu got was too much. She moaned his name carnally and gripped the sheets of their bed with much force. He groaned as Amu's walls contracted around him, his seeds spilling out rapidly as it mixed with her warm and flowing juices. After their releases were both done, Ikuto pulled himself out, fatigue overwhelming him immediately.

He grabbed the wrinkled blanket and covered himself and his spouse, reaching his arms out to pull her closer. Amu blushed at the naked contact but snuggled into his warmth nonetheless. Ikuto gently stroked her hair and placed a tender kiss on the tip of her nose. She smiled and gave him a soft peck on the lips, causing him to smirk.

"That's a great way to end Christmas Eve."

She scoffed. "Is that so? Did you get me any presents?"

"No."

Amu smacked his arm playfully before turning her back against him.

He chuckled. "Kidding."

A moment of silence lingered in the air as the two let their breath become steady again. Ikuto stroked Amu's thigh as he breathed in the familiar redolent scent of her hair. Then he placed both of his hands on top of her petite stomach.

"9 months until we have a child huh?" He murmured.

Amu smiled to no one in particular. "I'm glad it's yours. There's no other dumb pervert that I'd want to have it with."

Ikuto's infamous smirk appeared again. "And there's no other blushing strawberry that I'd want to have a child with either... but you know that when your baby bump starts to show, we can't have hot, passionate sex anymore."

She lightly nudged him, her cheeks turning warm. "S-Shut up. That's a good thing."

He blew softly on the lobe of her her. "Oh really? You're sure you won't miss moaning my name and seeing my naked body and feeling my hard co─"

"Shut it."

Ikuto chuckled and snuggled closer to Amu's body. She wriggled underneath him.

"W-We're still naked!"

"We just had sex naked." Ikuto rolled his eyes.

Amu blushed. "So... what are we gonna do tomorrow? It's going to be Christmas."

Her husband shrugged. "We'll see. Until then, go to sleep."

Amu sighed with annoyance. "Ugh, fine."

Ikuto leaned his head over to steal one last kiss from his wife. "Goodnight my strawberry. I love you."

"Hmph. Goodnight, pervert. I love you too."

He chuckled softly before snuggling back into his rightful place beside the love of his life. Soon after, exhaustion and sleepiness washed over the two and before they knew it, they were peacefully sound asleep.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Amu awoke to warm rays of sunlight streaming through her windows. She rubbed her eyes and stretched.

Suddenly, she noticed that the blankets were gone and she was still stark naked. Eyes still closed, her brows furrowed in confusion.

_That's strange..._

Moving around, Amu suddenly noticed that her legs were spread and something hard was resting inside of her vaginal walls.

_What the..._

Her eyes abruptly shot open to see a handsome Ikuto, in all of his naked glory, sporting a mischievous smirk.

"Merry Christmas, beautiful. Ready for round two of many today?"

Amu blinked insipidly, registering the words.

"...IKUTOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fin. Let's just say they had a _very_ busy Christmas. (;**

**Well there you have it folks, I hope you enjoyed reading and have a wonderful Christmas!**

**(P.S. If you note any grammatical or spelling errors, please point them out! Thanks!)**


End file.
